


电竞PWP盾冬篇

by sojourn_z



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojourn_z/pseuds/sojourn_z





	电竞PWP盾冬篇

庆功宴上，酒过半酣。

那群少年刚刚打完一场非常精彩的比赛。在世界瞩目的场合，为阿斯加德赢得了冠军的奖杯。

平时不苟言笑的总教练也被选手们灌醉，吐的四仰八叉。

阿斯加德队已经很久没有拿过冠军了。自从Bucky这个电竞天才少年加入阿斯加德队并担任首席ADC之后，阿斯加德队的成绩一路飙升，但仍旧总与冠军失之毫厘。

而这个赛季，有了上单索尔的举荐，新加入了一名金牌训练员给Bucky进行专项训练后，好像有什么变的不一样了。

这不，他们合作的第一个赛季，Bucky就以完美的状态，带领着队伍走向了胜利。

而环顾整个庆功宴，却始终没有看到天才少年和他的金牌训练员。

而举办庆功宴的酒店某套房里，桌上摆放着两台电脑，一台上放着赛事回放，另一台上，开着游戏的自定义模式。

棕发少年一丝不挂，不对，他一丝不苟的补着兵，虽然他的身上也确实是一丝不挂。他雪白的肌肤颤栗着，脸上浮起了可疑的红晕。

他稳稳的补到了99个小兵，即将到达100个时候，却被身下突然的撞击扰乱了心神，他手一抖漏掉了眼前这个残血的炮车。

“Bucky你知道吗，每次炮车一出现，你就会夹我夹的特别紧，你是不是故意要漏掉这个车的？嗯？”看上去人畜无害的金发大胸男教练一边故意挺胯撞击着他们结合的密不可分的不可描述的部位，一边在Bucky耳边轻吐着暧昧的气息。让怀中的人，羞的更紧了。

“嗯？你怎么不说话？”

“…我……啊…”

察觉到怀里的人将要开口，Steve坏心的突然加快了抽送的速度。

Steve的一只手将Bucky禁锢在自己的身体与电脑桌之间，另一只手抚上了Bucky的前端，时不时的用力捏一下。

“嗯？你怎么不说话？是对我的训练不满吗？”

“我听说你曾训练过索尔…”声音里掺杂着情欲，还带有一丝委屈。

“所以你是在吃醋吗宝贝？”在这种时候？在自己埋在他的身体里辛勤耕耘的时候？吃着八竿子打不着的男人的醋？？看来自己还是不够努力啊。于是他加快了自己的肿胀之物，在温暖的秘密花园里面的探索速度，还有深度。他每一次的冲撞，都像要顶进身下人的灵魂深处。

“我才没有…啊…你…我…我只是担心…索尔块头比你大的多，你怎么吃得消”Bucky忍住下身的刺激，一股脑的把脑子里想的全都说了出来。说出口他马上就后悔了，妈呀，他怎么把这些给说出来了？？呜，我不是，我没有，那不是我说的呜呜。

Steve笑了，他笑声的尾音通过流转在他们之间的热辣空气，传进Bucky的耳蜗。Steve这个时候一定笑的很好看。第一次见到Steve的时候，他也笑了，明媚皓齿，圣洁如天使。后来，Bucky就不想看见他的笑了。因为…每次他一露出这样的笑容，自己的屁股就得遭殃…Bucky还来不及哀嚎，就听见了Steve饱含情欲的声音。

“你还是好好担心你自己吃不吃得消吧。”

然后风卷残云，Bucky在电脑桌前，在自己夺冠的比赛视频前，被吃干抹净了，一点残留都没有，他的精液如滔滔江水般的挥洒，洒在了他们彼此的身上，洒在了酒店洁白的床单上，后来，还有一股洒进了Steve的嘴里。他已经听不清赛事解说嘈杂的叫喊声，他只觉得脑海一片空白，只是身下那根火热的棍子还抵在洞口外面，硌的他想要却又想逃。

Steve抱着瘫软在自己怀里的Bucky，躺进了酒店软绵绵的大圆床上。

Steve的健硕的身体覆住Bucky光洁的裸体，他捉住Bucky的手，来到了他的下体，当他把Bucky的手指伸进Bucky被操的合不拢的还淌着粘液的小嘴里，Bucky整个人绷直了，他用另一只手推打着Steve的胸膛，“啊，我不行了，我真的不行了，明天还有采访，你别乱来啊。”

Steve只是低头吻去了他的惊呼。

直到怀中人所有的反抗化为邀请，Steve将Bucky沾满爱液的手指从Bucky的温暖小穴里抽出，顺着自己的尾椎骨来到了自己的洞口。他努力的放松着自己，却还是没忍住在Bucky的手指进入的时候一阵战栗，绷直了脚趾尖儿。

Steve心想，啊，原来被心爱的人进入，是这样的感觉。

Bucky瞪大了他的绿眼睛，一脸的不可思议。

Steve忍住不适，在Bucky被蹂躏的微微发肿的嘴唇上用力吮吸了一口。

“我想让你知道，不管是前面还是后面，我的第一次都给了你，并且他们永远属于你。我知道你今天累坏了，所以让你的黄金右手先标记一下属于你的领地，我们时间还长，你可以慢慢开垦属于你的花园。”

妈的，Steve说的话没有任何敏感词，却让Bucky硬到疼痛。

Bucky一边说着，“不，我一点都不累，我还能再来300回！！”一边使劲想将自己的手指摸的更深。他甚至还企图翻身将Steve压在身下，可谁知！！下一秒他就被大山一样伟岸的Steve狠狠地压住，他的脖子遭受到了疯狂的袭击，Steve的唇齿疯狂又凌厉的在他的身上烙下一片片烙印。

Steve甚至还不怀好意的在他的耳边吹气，“还能再来300回是吗？看来是我没喂饱你呀”

夜还长，至于Bucky最后有没有被300遍掉，我们不得而知，唯一可以知道的，就是第二天的采访里，当金牌训练员被记者问到，Bucky的进步如此之大，究竟给Bucky做了怎样的特训？

金发的Steve露出了神秘的微笑，嘘，这是个秘密。

而另一旁的Bucky，只是隐蔽的，不自然的，护住了自己的小屁股。


End file.
